


Sleepovers Are Very Manly

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Cuddles, I'm not tagging all the relationships it's just all the dead men in a big poly relationship, Kisses, Multi, Silly Stories, Sleepovers, just generally loving each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: The Dead Men all love each other very much and have sleepover sometimes to reconfirm that love, no I won't be taking criticism





	Sleepovers Are Very Manly

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu with words at train-whistles-at-night on Tumblr !

"Slumber party~ Slumber party~" Larrikin half hummed, half sang as he brought pillows out to the main room of Skulduggery's house.

Yes, it was true, the Dead Men were going to have a slumber party. Of sorts, at least. It would be the same as a usual one, except for having a bunch of teenagers, it would be right 400+ year old sorcerers.

Otherwise, pretty much completely the same.

There were pillows and blankets spread out, and even a stuffed animal or two, because comfort items were manly as hell, and the Dead Men knew this. Dexter had popped popcorn in the microwave they had gotten for Skulduggery's house, along with the other appliances they had gotten.

They all had some form of pajamas or clothes to sleep in, and the plan was to cuddle up, and watch TV and movies, and reconnect and feel good together.

Sometimes they were away from each other for long whiles, Anton especially with his hotel. So they thought it very important to come back together every once in a while and reconfirm their love and affection. It was always a nice time, and sometimes there were some tears, but that was alright. Because, once the tears were dried and kissed away, everything and everyone felt much better again.

Skulduggery demanded whenever they did this that they watched a movie with Grace Kelly in it to appease him, and joked that if they did, he wouldn't clatter his jaw in the middle of the night to keep them awake. So, they did. And really, Grace Kelly was a great actress, so it wasn't much of a sacrifice at all. 

They watched funny movies, laughing and drinking soda and tossing popcorn kernels and whatnot at each other halfway through. 

They watched a few scary movies, cuddling close together, occasionally hiding their eyes, and _definitely **not**_ being scared during them.

They watched romance-y and sad movies, and got the built of feelings and tears out, and made sure to remind each other that crying was okay, was natural, and didn't make them any less strong or any less lovable.

They played games; Sorry!, Monopoly, Chutes and Ladders, etc.

When they played Jenga, those with elemental skills tested if they could push blocks out with air without knocking over the whole tower. It only worked about a forth of the time.

They told stories from their individual times away from each other. Hopeless had taken up bee-keeping, and while the work was hard, the reward was sweet (literally). Saracen mentioned they he'd gotten much better at card tricks, and showed the others a few, and was congratulated all the same, even if he fumbled them once or twice. 

Dexter mentioned his taking dancing classes, and pulled Anton up to dance with him, leaving him breathless and giggling.  Anton told about exceptionally odd customers, including one who spoke backwards the whole time, and gave him a light up pen when he left. 

Ghastly and Skulduggery watched new shows on Netflix together, and talked about how good or bad or  _weird_ they ended up being. 

Ravel had picked up playing games on the computer, and found he liked strategy games the most- things he could put his brain to the test to on. And Larrikin took up gymnastics and yoga, having decided if he could bend his body like a wet noodle, he might as well put it to interesting and good use.

And during all these stories, there were plenty of kisses given and received

After a while, they grew tired and sleepy, and it was clearly growing close to bedtime for the sorcerers. They laid in a messy, but comfortable pile- laying heads on chest and stomachs, legs and arms tangling together and over one another, and things were _good_.

There were no nightmares on these nights, no one left out or feeling lonely. 

There was only love.

And there was exceptional amounts of it.


End file.
